


Hotch, Miranda, and a Helping Heap of Charlotte

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're the awesome girl who the dumb guy waits six years to finally declare his true love for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotch, Miranda, and a Helping Heap of Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility that Sean and Beth will meet in Season 8. This is immediately what I thought of when I heard that. Thanks to everyone who gave me the friendly encouragement to write it. What is fanfic for if not the possibilities?

“Buy the lady a drink?”

She turned to look at him, smiling when she saw his face. There was no doubt he was handsome, most of the women in the bar would call him fine. He leaned on the bar and wore a devilish grin. This place was like a playground for him and playing was one of his favorite activities. But for the moment he had his eyes on just one woman; he was ready to put on the charm.

“Yes, thank you.” she turned to the bartender. “I’ll have a Cosmo please.”

“Aha,” his smile grew even more. “Which _Sex and the City_ character are you tonight?”

“I hope that’s not your pick up line.”

“I'm just wondering.”

“Why do I have to be any of them? Why does a woman in Manhattan drinking a flavored martini have to be thinking about which other woman she wants to be?” she asked.

“Well wasn’t the whole point of the show to create characters based on female archetypes?” he countered. “The theory being that every woman in the world would be able to identify with at least one?”

“Four female archetypes? I would argue that there are probably closer to 50.”

“Putting the focus on friendship above all else as a means for survival in the rough world wouldn’t have been as easy if you had fifty women starring in the show instead of four. That’s not to say I wouldn’t have enjoyed watching them try.”

“Which character are you?” she asked. “The argument has been made the archetypes are human, not just female, which has led to its mass appeal on a scale no one imagined when it first began.”

“Oh I'm a Miranda, hands down.” his blue eyes sparkled when he said it. “I have Samantha’s sex drive and her ego but deep down I'm a total Miranda. Now you tell.”

“I'm Carrie.” She sipped the drink the bartender put in front of her. It was perfect and she appreciated that. Martinis, especially the many flavored varieties, could be anything from delicious to disgusting just based on what bar you were sitting at. This was upscale though so making a drink to her liking was the least they could do for what it would probably cost. “I don’t even like saying that…it’s a walking cliché.”

“You're the awesome girl who the dumb guy waits six years to finally declare his true love for.”

“I'm the girl who observed so much sometimes I forgot to experience. I also have a helping heap of Charlotte. But I'm only talking about married Charlotte, not single Charlotte. And I mean when she was married to Harry, not Trey.”

“You’ve put some thought into this.” He ordered a Stella Artois.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” She shook her head.

“Hey, I'm sorry that I'm late.” Hotch rushed into the bar; straightening his tie at the same time he was walking. “There were some things I couldn’t leave and time got away and they were literally pushing me out of the door. Then I had to go to the hotel and change. I put on my good tie.”

“Hi there.” Beth wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. 

She did it again as she stroked his face. Then Hotch held her. She didn’t know, nor care really, how long they were in each other’s arms. She didn’t get to see him enough and vice-versa. If he wasn’t in New York on a case then she wouldn’t be seeing him tonight. Beth planned to take advantage of every single moment.

“Hello.” He smiled and kissed her once more. Then he turned to his brother. Hotch held out his hand. “Hey Sean.”

“Are you serious?” Sean grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug. “We don’t see each other enough, I think the least we can do is put our arms around each other. The more we hug the less mom calls you know.”

“I feel as if that’s something you should've told me years ago. I see you two have already met.”

“I was flirting appropriately. It’s important to maintain my reputation as rogue younger brother.”

“How did he do?” Hotch asked.

“Oh he was great. The _Sex and the City_ thing almost sunk him but he made a swift comeback. Now I won't get to the see the dismount.”

“My big brother always interrupts the good stuff.”

“I could just leave and…”

“Oh no you don’t.” Beth took hold of his arm. “You are not going anywhere, Hotchner. I'm sure we won't have enough time with you as it is.”

“What she said.” Sean pointed to Beth. “Do you want a drink; you're not still working are you?”

“I'm always working. I would love a glass of cognac though. I seem to be in the mood for it tonight.”

“I think you're channeling Dad.” Sean said as he got the bartender’s attention.

Hotch definitely hoped not. He and his brother were so many years apart, over a decade; they had a completely different interpretation of Alexander Hotchner. By the time Sean came along, Alexander actually became a father. He was the son who got the hugs, the cuddles, the endless question and answer sessions, and the ball games. 

Hotch was the one who better do everything right or there would be hell to pay. Sean was barely six when he died. As twisted as it could sometimes be in his mind, Hotch was glad that his brother had good memories of their father. He didn’t share them, they weren't his. But he was glad for Sean anyway.

“So who do I have to pay to see some pictures of my nephew?”

“Oh I took some the last time I was in DC.” Beth pulled her cell phone from her Coach clutch. “He is getting so big and he’s all legs. That’s why he’s a power kicker on his soccer team. Do you believe some parents were trying to scream nepotism because Aaron coaches? All you have to do is see Jack play and you know that’s not true. Here you go.”

“I can just scroll through?” Sean asked as he put his beer on the bar and took the phone.

“Mmm hmm,” Beth nodded.

“And I'm not going to accidentally come across the lacy garter and stiletto pics am I?”

“Sean…” his brother chided him.

“Not on that phone you won't.” she grinned.

“Oh and you have the dimples too. My brother really didn’t tell me you were perfect and I feel cheated.”

“Stop.” Beth laughed.

“He can't…this is what he excels in.” Hotch replied.

“Hey Sean,” a pretty redhead approached the three of them. She was wearing quite a smile for the younger Hotchner. “Your table will be ready in about 10 minutes. Is there anything we can get you while you wait?”

“No, we’re fine Suz. But you should meet my brother Aaron and his girlfriend Beth. They're in New York and decided to come and hang out with me for the night.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Suz asked smiling. “I'm Susannah Fletcher.”

“She's the best bartender in the city, hands down.” Sean said. “She can take a nothing day and make it all seem worthwhile. She also makes a hell of a sloe comfortable screw.”

“Shut up.” She elbowed him in the gut before shaking Hotch and Beth’s hands. “Its great to meet you guys. I have you hope a good time in the city.”

“Aaron’s here for work so I doubt that.” Sean said.

“I'm here for work as well.” Beth said. “But mine is much more pleasant.”

“So you’ll be ready to go in ten.”

“Thanks Suz.”

He watched her as she walked away. Sean watched her like a lion watched a gazelle. And Hotch watched Sean.

“I've seen that look before.” he said.

“If I ever grow up and settle down,” Sean went back to looking at pictures of Jack. “She might consider having me. Until then I just get to enjoy the view and occasionally tiptoe through the tulips. Oh wow, he is getting bigger by the day. The next time I see him I think he might be my height.”

“That’s altogether possible.” Beth said.

“Does he still want to be a Jedi knight, Aaron?”

“Recently he's been trying to choose between a paleontologist and Bruce Lee. He watched some of his movies with Morgan and wants to enroll in martial arts classes.”

“His schedule is going to be fuller than yours in a minute.” Sean said. 

“You're very funny.”

“Thanks Beth.” He handed the phone back.

“You're welcome.” She was leaning against Aaron and he had his arm around her. She hardly wanted to move, this was her favorite spot to be in. “I should probably freshen up a little…I had a long day at work. 

“When I get back we should be ready for dinner. A friend of mine told me this is one of the best spots in the city right now. She said reservations were harder to come by than Beyonce tickets. I took the opportunity to brag a little that I know a guy.”

“Tell you that you know a very handsome guy.” Sean said.

“I will.” She grinned. She kissed Aaron’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“OK.”

This time it was his turn to watch a woman go. She always looked beautiful and tonight was no different in her purple cocktail dress. He was trying to stop imagining her out of her purple cocktail dress. No doubt she’d put on something very special for their night together, to take his mind off the monsters. As happy as Hotch was to be spending time with his brother, he was also anxious to get Beth alone. It would all happen in good time.

“She's beautiful.” Sean said.

“Yes.” Hotch turned back to his brother.

“Her smile lights up the entire room, and so does yours when you're with her. It’s been a while, OK honestly I don’t think I've ever seen you smile like that.”

“I've smiled before Sean. Why does everyone act as if my smiling is a completely foreign concept?”

“Of course you have…you always do exactly what the situation calls for. Sometimes I just felt like you were reading from a script about life instead of actually living it. I think Beth is a bit unscripted.”

“She ripped up the paper and threw it into the fire.” Hotch replied. “You look good too.”

“I feel good, and I definitely feel good seeing you. It’s been too long. I know that’s probably just as much my fault as it is yours.”

“The phone works both ways yes. But I've been to New York a few times recently and I didn’t even call so I’ll take the fall on this one.”

“Can I record that for posterity?” Sean smiled.

“No.” Hotch shook his head. “I don't know when we’re going to be able to do this again so I just want to enjoy tonight. I want to be with my family.”

Sean wanted to say something about that, he had a lot to say, but was interrupted by a host who told him that their table was ready. Just then Beth walked back from the ladies room. She’d definitely freshened her makeup, not that she needed any of that to enhance her beauty. His brother was a lucky man.

“Luke, the lady will have another martini.” Sean said. “You can bring it to our table.”

“Absolutely.” He nodded.

“Are you trying to intoxicate me, Sean Hotchner?” Beth asked. She slipped her hand in Aaron’s, unable to stop the satisfied sigh when their hands touched. He looked at her and winked.

“It would probably be quite an adventure.”

“Adventure is my middle name.”

“Well that’s great news because it’s definitely about time for my big brother to have one.”

***


End file.
